Fasching
by Akephalos
Summary: Shore leave! But instead of enjoying the fresh air and celebrating with the locals, Penguin and the remaining Heart-Pirates have to search for their lost crewmates, while Law has to deal with Kid. What's hiding underneath the island? Something big is waiting in the shadows and maybe Shachi and Killer will be the once uncovering it first.
1. Arrival and anger

Time was a weird companion. It was always with you, but it never took a side. It always stayed neutral and there was nothing you could do about it.  
Maybe there was more than one time? Maybe everyone had their own time that was sticking to them like a shadow.  
Sometimes time was lazy and it took forever for just one minute to pass. Sometimes time runs and it's impossible to follow. Sometimes it was hard to find time and other times only a moment could feel like an hour. Especially if you were under water. And especially if you were in a submarine that hadn't seen the surface for a few days now. Down in the ocean, there was no sense of a visible day and night cycle. There was no sunlight when you looked out the portholes of the Polar Tang. It was always dark and blue … maybe a lighter blue in the day but it never went much past that, still remaining darker in the later hours of the day.

It had been a few months since Strawhat's last appearance. Oh, and what an appearance it had been! He had ushered the beginning of a new era!  
Law couldn't help but smile softly, at the thought about the Strawhat. He had made a lot of things more complicated for Law but that wasn't one of his worries right now.  
Even with all the preparations the new world still took its toll on his crew. Again and again they would get surprised by the unpredictable sea. Bepo, who originated from the new world, still had trouble reading the flow of the sea correctly.  
He was a good navigator! The best Law could ever hope for. Nevertheless, he wouldn't allow Bepo another mistake, and he trusted that Jean Bart (who had proven himself to be a very good helmsman) and the Mink would form a good working team.

Trafalgar Law, pirate and captain of the infamous Heart-Pirates had his own plans. Strawhat was irrelevant right now and sometimes the goal of becoming "pirate king" seemed weirdly far away and unimportant as well. His biggest and nearest problem was one of his crew members, who was sitting in front of him shaking and whimpering. The new world held many dangers, and among them were some that were invisible. He wasn't just a pirate but foremost he was a doctor. As such it was his job to ensure the medical safety of his crew and prevent viruses from spreading on the submarine. It would be fatal and could kill off even the strongest crew — turning the Polar Tang into a ghost ship in only a few days. So Law insisted on keeping his crew healthy and that included vaccinations.

Sitting in front of him with shaking knees was Shachi. He was deathly pale and kept his eyes shut tightly while Law held his wrist in a firm grip. Shachi always had been difficult with injections and Law couldn't help but be a bit proud of his assistant this time. Usually they had to hunt him down, this time he had come by himself to the check up. Well … not entirely by himself. There was still the need for a second hand to keep him on the chair, and that second hand belonged to Penguin, first mate of the Heart-Pirates and Shachi's best friend since childhood.  
"No", whimpers Shachi as Law tries for the second time to put the needle in his arm, shooting him a warning glare.  
Shachi pressed his eyes shut once more and then … it was already over. Penguin starts to pat his head like he was a dog. "All finished", he says with amusement in his voice. So much for empathy from your so-called best friend.  
Shachi reaches for his glasses, which had been dropped to the floor in the struggle of getting him on the chair and shoots Penguin a glare as he pushes them back on his nose. Without another look back or a word of thanks towards their captain, he bails out of the treatment room. Law just ignores the two and focuses on the next member that enters to get his injection.

* * *

Penguin couldn't help but laugh as he follows Shachi. "I think captain was a bit less annoyed with you. I mean, you didn't kick him this time and you only tried to bite him once."  
"Ha-ha", answers Shachi sarcastically while rubbing at the plaster in the crook of his arm. He hated syringes … more than anything else in the world, in fact. He could handle sea-kings, the navy, and other pirates … but he drew the line at the little injection device with the needle.  
"He's completely overdoing it since we entered the new world", Shachi claims while still stomping down the hallway like a defiant child. His friend follows along still chuckling. "He's just worried. That's all. You have to ta-", he gets interrupted by Shachi who dramatically turns around and exclaims: "It's not like he is the best goddamn doctor in the whole world or anything! AND it's not like he has a devil fruit that can heal any illness! The only thing he has to worry about is me spitting in his coffee tomorrow morning." The red-headed Heart-Pirate starts to puff out his cheeks in frustration as he continues his little vent. "IF someone gets ill, then he fixes them up in no time. He's just over-reacting!"  
Penguin can't help but roll his eyes at Shachi's behavior. "You're just trash talking now", he says. "Stop being such a baby. Not like you actually would ever spit in Law's coffee."

It wasn't like Penguin didn't understand where Shachi's frustration came from. He wasn't the only one who was annoyed and on edge all the time. The whole crew suffered under Law's most recent decisions. It had been days since they had last emerged and the heat inside the submarine was nearly insufferable by now. In addition, Law was driving everyone to high performances. If it wasn't about the usual navigation and planning of the route, then he wanted information or would give tasks such as counting and logging the medical supplies, and would also request unnecessary maintenance of the equipment, medical and otherwise. Law seemed … stirred up and it didn't just worry Shachi.  
Bepo, especially was having trouble … not only with the heat but with his navigation as well. The mink was not only extremely worried about Law's lack of sleep and his weird behaviour, but he also didn't dare to leave his post anymore after having gotten scolded an unusual amount lately by Law and after having had trouble with the unpredictable sea too!  
"Oi Pen! Did you fall asleep?" Shachi gives Penguin a nudge in his side to get his attention back.  
"With you ranting in the background? Impossible." Penguin just pushes the hand of his nerve-grating friend away. "Could you-" He again gets interrupted, though, this time, not by Shachi but rather by the speakers of the Polar Tang: "Land ahoy!" and "Surface!" the voice echoed through the halls.

It was just like on every other ship. Everyone had their place and everyone knew what to do without being in the way of someone else.

Shachi parted ways with Penguin and he made his way back to the bridge where he arrived only a few seconds before Law himself.

* * *

The island was small but it had a port and something that looked like a shipyard as well. The city itself radiated such a lightheartedness and joy that you could feel it on the submarine as the Polar Tang slowly pulled into the harbor.  
The city looked as though someone had emptied a bucket of paint all over it and its streets were decorated with colorful, ornate clothes. The occasional cobblestone was colored as well, adding to the marvelous awe factor of the port town! The city resided on a hillside which allowed for a good view of the scenery, and looming over it was an enormous tree. It was hovering over the city and was decorated with the same colorful clothes as the streets and smaller trees were along the pathways. No one had seemed to care about the pirate ship that innocently pulled into the harbor. There were no navy ships to be seen … or other pirate ships for that matter. Only a single, big ship that probably belonged to a merchant and some smaller fisher boats here and there.

"Uuui!", says Shachi as he leans over the railing, his eyes sparkling with joy and anticipation. The view of the colorful city made him forget all about the pain from a few minutes ago. Penguin spots his friend and walks up behind him.  
"Do you think they're celebrating something?", Shachi asks without looking back to him.  
"It looks like it", was the tired response. Penguin leans next to Shachi on the railing just waiting for the rest of the crew to appear while enjoying the fresh yet cold air. After all, before everybody would leave the ship, there was a ritual to be held. In his head he counted to five when the first member, Uni, had arrived, shortly followed by all the others. The happiness of finally being able to draw some fresh air into their lungs seemed to make them even more excited than usual. The cook tore off his hat and Penguin was sure that he lost a few hairs in the process. He didn't seem to care though as he started waving his cap around fanatically. "Shachi! Bring the notes!"  
Within seconds after the submarine had come to a stop, the entire crew was on deck, gathering around the cook and his cap. Shachi whirled around with a big grin on his face and a small bag in his hand that he'd pulled from who knew where. He empties the contents, which were little notes, into the hat.

"Please let me be lucky this time." Penguin walks over to the rest crossing his fingers as he reached into the hat to draw his lot. Just as he wants to pull back his hand, Law calls out for him: "Penguin and Bepo are coming with me!" Law was smiling as he watched his crew draw lots like little children on who had to stay on the Polar Tang and keep watch while the others had time to explore the city. He was the last one to arrive at deck.  
"We have to run some errands", Law explains. Penguin answers with a big grin. "Shore leave! Aye!" He gleefully says after hearing one of his comrades groan and shortly thereafter the grin from Shachi's face disappears too."Oh come on that's not fair! Again?"  
Disappointed, he stares at the note. There were two rivets and one was grinning at Shachi in the form of their Jolly Roger.

It was late afternoon and the sun was standing low enough to give the city a shining yellow tint. It was nice. Not too warm, not too cold. The perfect weather, especially if you had just spent the last few days in a tin can without nice air or even a bit of fresh wind.

This already should be enough to raise the crew's mood. But one of them already had lost his happiness again.

Shachi stares at the Jolly Roger on the small, wrinkled up paper. He felt the need to tear it apart, that's how frustrated he was. In the background he could hear Penguin laugh and a big hand starting to pat him on his back. "Don't be like that Shachi. We can switch tomorrow morning, then you still have time to explore the island." It was Jean-Bart who tried to cheer him up. And he succeeded! After all, he was right! He still had time the next morning, it wasn't so bad that he had to sit out the evening round.

"That's not gonna be possible." With just one sentence Law manages to simultaneously crush Shachi's hopes and throw them in the trash. He gives Bepo his sword before he continues, "We stock up on food and supplies and then set out at dawn." That was it for the captain. His word was law and all his subordinates had to follow without a right to question it. Everyone on board knew that. However, his words couldn't prevent an unenergetic grumbling as the crew was seeing themselves under the sea for another week already.

Shachi takes a deep breath and crushes the paper in his hand. For weeks now Law had been irritable and grumpy, and slept even less than usual. He barely cared for the crew anymore and spent his time locked up in his quarter rummaging through books and studying papers. The brief emergence to exchange air and to get hold of the newspaper, and perhaps a brief stop on an island for a few hours, was all he allowed. If you saw it like that, it was actually lucky that they had stopped so close to the evening this time.

"Why can't we stay a day longer?", Shachi asks, taking all the courage he could muster. "It would be good for raising our morale", he quickly adds to not make it seem like an egotistical request. He could see Penguin breathing in deeply too and the rest of the crew was staring at Law's back, who already had turned to the docks to leave the submarine. Shachi knew they all agreed with him. They were all unhappy … there was no fun allowed anymore on the Polar Tang and they wished for the sweet return of the days past.

"We are leaving at dawn. We don't have time to waste", Law replies coolly, without turning around. Again there was a rumble going through the crew and some even went so far as to curse out loud. However, they sat in motion to finish all the chores and errands quickly, so they at least had enough time to visit one or two bars.  
All of them knew that Law had his reasons and they all trusted him, so his decision was accepted and respected even if they weren't happy. … well, from everyone except for one.

"I think it's time you tell us why. Why are we in such a hurry? Why are we sailing like the navy and all four yonko are stuck to our asses?", Shachi asks harshly.

Law stops and the mood around him noticeably drops. Shachi was regretting his tone immediately and takes a step back. The captain's mood obviously was as bad as his own.

"When I think it's the right time", he says slowly, putting emphasis on the "I". "You will know."

Now there was no going back for Shachi anymore. He might as well continue digging his own grave. Shachi huffs, putting his hands on his sides. How could Law just order them around without telling them anything? He wouldn't even share his usual worries with them. Sure, he maybe wouldn't tell the whole crew what was going on but he normally at least talked with Bepo. …and maybe share with Penguin and Shachi. They weren't just his subordinates, they were his family!

"So when is this going to be? When the heavens fall into the sea? Since the thing with the Strawhat and Whitebeard's death, you act like we aren't good enough for you anymore. Don't you trust us … don't you trust us that we can handle it? Whatever it is?"

Shachi's fists were shaking but he didn't dare to look up, keeping his gaze on the planks. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him now … and then a shiver goes down his spine. He carefully glances up so that his brown eyes met Law's icy grey ones.  
A sickening silence drowns out the otherwise lighthearted and carefree sounds of the island as Shachi's heart sinks into his stomach. Law very slowly grabs for his sword which was still resting in Bepo's arms.

"Don't you trust me?" Law returns the accusation to Shachi, staring him down now. Shachi bites his teeth together before hesitantly taking a step towards his captain. "Of course I trust you!" His voice was now louder and angrier. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have doubts in you!"

Ouch.

That hurt, you could see it in Law's face even if it was just for barely more than a second. As soon as the words leave Shachi's lips he had regretted them. It wasn't true! He never would doubt Law. He was just angry and disappointed that their captain had decided to distance himself from his crew. He was frustrated and felt churned up inside since Law started to ruin himself … for what reason, no one knew. Shachi felt utterly useless and he hated it.  
He couldn't even see Law's face anymore since the captain had looked away after Shachi had said the hurtful words. First it was quiet, no one had dared to make a sound, then Law finally speaks and his voice is as cold as ice. "Is this all you have to say?"  
Shachi winced. The scabbard of Law's sword gets pressed into his chest. It wasn't painful but the message was clear.

Bepo comes to the rescue before someone could say anything else or the situation could escalate more. He gently puts a paw on Law's hand that was holding the sword. "Captain, didn't you say we are in a hurry?, he asks hastily. "It's gonna be dark and the shops are gonna close before we can finish everything."  
For a moment Law doesn't react, then he looks at Bepo with a small smile before giving him the sword once again. "You're right", he says, snuggling through the soft fur of the mink.  
The captain of the Heart-Pirates turns around and raises his voice. "We're leaving!"  
The answer from his crew is nearly timid and a lot less enthusiastic than usual. "Aye." Several glances brush over Shachi who hadn't moved and was standing with his head hanging. Penguin patted his shoulder for a moment before wordlessly closing in with the rest of the crew, leaving the Polar Tang to Shachi.

* * *

_And that concludes the first chapter. :D_  
_Main characters are going to be Law, Penguin and Shachi - but Killer and Kid also will have their moments :D_  
_No ships (expect the canon once ... which are actual real ships not realtionships) but maybe you can find some hinds now and then if you really want to :D_  
_I hope you have fun with this small mysterie adventure thats going to unfold. Even though it probably will take a while before answers will be given._  
_On a sidenote: There will maybe be hints to the official backstory off the Heart-Pirates but no spoilers. It's set after Law entered the New Wolrd and before he became a Shichibukai._

_Critique is always appreciated (ecpecially with grammar because I am not a native speaker and have my issues with times and stuff. I want to fix that)_


	2. Headache

_**So I am back with the next chapter. It took forever mostly because I finally have found a beta who can fix all my awful tense mistakes :'D So thank you so much! You know who you are!**_  
_**Also thank you for the reviews. Be certain that the crew will not be dumped and yes I will try to stay canon compliant. Even though I added a oc because we just don't know enough about the crew apart from Shachi, Pengin and Bepo (and even the information about them is ... lacking).**_

_**Anyways have fun with the next chapter.**_

* * *

Groups were formed quickly after everyone left the Polar Tang. Some joined together to run errands and do the necessary shopping, others just grouped together to rummage through the city and to introduce themselves to the various bars and pubs.  
There was a lot to do and not much time to do it. Two of the technicians returned to the submarine to check the machines again and see if they needed any kind of service they couldn't do themselves. Not every island had a shipyard after all. And even less had one that would look over a pirate ship, even thought theirs was very special.

All in all, the bad mood from before was quickly forgotten and the crew got swept away by the happiness and joyful anticipation of the locals.

Penguin strolled through the cobbled streets of the city together with Bepo and Law. The trio remained silent and walked the stairs and streets seemingly aimlessly.  
Law seemed to be deep in thought and Penguin couldn't blame him. He exchanged a few worried looks with Bepo until he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Shachi didn't mean it like that, Captain'", he starts and turns his gaze from a colorful storefront towards Law. "He was just still upset because of the vaccination. You know how he is. He's such a dramaqueen and from zero to a hundred in a few seconds." After all, Shachi tended to be a bit hot-headed sometimes.

"Yeah! That's true! He really didn't mean anything bad!", agreed Bepo immediately.

"I am thinking of becoming a warlord of the sea", says Law out of nowhere, stopping to see the reaction of his two subordinates. Bepo who had been walking right next to him halts too and Penguin nearly walks straight into his surprised friend. Both of them couldn't believe what they had just heard and couldn't help but stare at their captain. "Excuse me?", asks Penguin in disbelief.

He had to have misheard! There was no chance that Law would let himself become a tool for the Navy or ANYONE really! Also … he would get closer to him … and Penguin was pretty sure that this was the last thing Law wanted.

Bepo seemed to process the information better than him. He tilts his head and blinks at Law. "A warlord … why?"

* * *

Meanwhile there was still someone making a fuss on the Polar Tang. Shachi was walking up and down the upper deck like a tiger in an inordinately small enclosure. He had pulled his cap off his head and kneaded it to stop himself from tearing his hair.

"That's not what I wanted! He got me totally wrong!" and "I am such an idiot!", were the three sentences Kaisei was hearing over and over from him, since the rest of the crew had disappeared into the jungle of colorful houses.

He had watched Shachi put himself down for what had seemed to be hours and even though it had been fun at the beginning, now it just annoyed the hell out of him.  
Unlike his crewmate, he had been looking forward to enjoying the fresh breeze on deck. Smoking was forbidden inside the submarine, that's why he had lit a long awaited cigarette. Old habits died hard.

Now all he wanted was to enjoy a calm evening and consume the unhealthy nicotine while he had the chance … but Shachi wouldn't stop talking.

"Yes, we all got it", he mumbles while blowing a smoke ring into the air. Shachi stops and turns around, walking right back towards Kaisei, who was leaning against the door that led inside the submarine. "I just wanted to know what is going on with him!" Shachi tries to justify what had happened as he stops right in front of Kaisei. "I would never doubt his decisions!" Now he was nearly screaming as he grabs the surprised Kaisei at the collar and stares at him intensely. "Never!", he whispers close to tears.

Kaisei nearly choked on his cigarette and shakes off Shachi's hands, even more annoyed than before. "You don't have to tell me that", he says and pushes the distressed Shachi away from him. "If it hurts you that much, why don't you go and apologize!?" He pats down the brand that the cigarette had left from touching his jumpsuit and glares at Shachi. "You're a pain!"

Shachi lets go of Kaisei and straightens up. He starts rubbing over his face obviously not knowing what he was supposed to do now. "I'm sorry!", he says and then Kaisei has his finger in his face. "But you're right!" Shachi puts his cap back on with his other hand.

"Oh really?", Kaisei comments.

"I am leaving and I will apologize to Law! And it's going to be the biggest and best apology he has ever received!"

"Ooooooh!" Kaisei puts his cigarette back into his mouth with a coy smirk. "He's going to be oh so very happy if he finds out that you left your post to go into the city."

"You're right!" exclaims Shachi already turning around to leave the Polar Tang with newly found enthusiasm. "Thanks Kaisei, you're the best!"

He jumps from aboard, leaving his crewmate alone on the submarine. Said crewmate puts out a hand theatrically after he took his time to breath out some more smoke. "No … wait … don't go …", he inhales more from his beloved nicotine before he continues, still very much uninterested. "You're going to be in even more trouble … oh .. he's already gone. What a shame, I couldn't stop him. Poor me." He shrugs his shoulders and lets his hand sink again. Finally he had some peace and quiet!

* * *

After Law's little revelation, they had decided to stop at a bar. It wasn't a very big bar and from the outside it looked nearly inconspicuous. Not as if that was hard in a city where every house seemed to have a different color. If you saw it like that, then the little gray corner building was probably even more eye catching with its lack of said color and maintenance.

Inside it smelled like stagnant air and alcohol even though besides the three pirates, there were just a couple of other guests. No one seemed to care much about the three newcomers and the only one who had gotten a second glance was Bepo. It probably wasn't a usual occurrence that an ice bear in a bright orange jumpsuit entered the bar.  
Now the three were sitting over their drinks. Law and Penguin over a grog and Bepo over an iced tea with a citron.  
Penguin softly sighs, tipping his drink listlessly back and forth. The more he thought about Law's newest plan, the more sense it started to make. That didn't mean he liked it though. As a warlord of the sea Law had privileges and he was safe from the navy … but with the title also came restrictions.

"How do you even want to get the navy to accept you as a warlord?", Penguin asks and looks over to Law, who also hadn't touched his drink yet.

"The harvest", the pirate captain answers as he meets Penguin's gaze almost mischievously. Everyone who knew what the word meant would start shaking by the sheer mention of it. The crew of the Polar Tang knew very well what they were to do, when the captain gave the order for a harvest. It meant no deaths or crucial wounds on useful body parts. After all you had to restock on blood somehow and one or two kidneys could be useful as well.  
At the beginning of their journey, when Law still had to figure out his powers, there had been a few not very pretty harvests.

How this would help Law now, was something Penguin didn't quite get. "Do you want to start as a doctor for the navy?", he asks amused by the thought but the answer was a simple headshake. "I am going to collect hearts", Law muses. "To be more specific, the hearts of other pirates."

Bepo squints his eyes and shutters. "That's why we attack other pirate ships so often?" The captain again starts ruffling through Bepo's soft fur. "Correct", he answers. "And we will attack even more. Afterall, we need enough of an argument to make the navy listen."

"Yeah okay … that's great and all", Penguin replies, drained of any enthusiasm now. "But how does becoming a warlord help you? Wasn't our goal a different one?"

Law finally takes a sip from his mug before he decides to answer. "That is why I am asking you to trust me. The goals are the emperors and … Doflamingo … and … more." He trails off.  
Penguin sighs heavily and looks at his own untouched mug. Alcohol wasn't doing it for him now. Reality had kicked in and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Honestly, it was very terrifying. Mostly because Law still wasn't telling them everything. "Isn't it a bit early to aim for the emperors? We just entered the new world and we can't even sail it correctly yet." He could see Bepo's eyes traveling down to his iced tea mumbling a soft apology, but Penguin chooses to ignore it.

"I don't plan on submitting myself", Law replies taking another long sip from the pleasantly warm drink.

Just submitting himself to the navy … Penguin thinks bitterly. He flinches a bit when Law suddenly drops his mug to the table with a loud thud and grimaces at him.

* * *

The later it got the more people filled the streets and stairs of the city. The local population, all wearing colorful clothing as well, was busy decorating the streets and shop windows with colored fabric. It was so much color that Shachi felt like he soon would get a headache from all of this. Not that he would complain! He was wearing his sunglasses that were darkening the shades a little bit AND he loved loud and colorful stuff! Much to the demise of his crewmates.

After all, there wasn't much of that found in the life of a pirate … if you overlooked the sometimes weird choices for clothing and ships.

Shachi had spent his time just sitting on one of a few stairs and staring at the busy people hustle and bustle by. He felt even worse than before … He had searched hours for Law and all he had found were a few of his crewmates … but none of them had seen Law, Penguin, or Bepo. And now it was getting dark.  
With a sigh he gets up.  
Very well, he wasn't able to find any of the three but maybe they had already returned to the submarine. After all, Law had been very clear about his intentions to set sail in the morning.  
This time Shachi hesitates, staring at nothing in specific before sinking back onto the stone steps. "I am such a fucking idiot", he mumbles, his face hidden in his hands.  
Why did he leave the Polar Tang in the first place? With a guilty conscience, he thinks of the previous fight he had had with Law and he starts to feel a bit sick. Now after all that, there was another thing he had added to his already worsening reputation on the ship. Refusal to obey orders. After all, he had left his post and gone into the town despite his guard duty.

Shachi groans loudly and tilts his head back "I am sooooo dead …"

Okay, the order had come from a note and not from the captain directly and actually he just entered the town to apologize to said captain in the first place! But ONE reason probably wasn't a GOOD reason … Especially not if you considered Law's bad mood.

Maybe, Shachi thinks, he just had to add something on top of the apology. Like a cherry on a cake!  
He looks around … there were still a lot of people in the streets, so with a bit of luck, the shops were still open! After all, it was already a bit late for a shopping tour.

* * *

Kaisei was standing on the deck and staring at the dock. There were a few lights here and there and you could hear various noises and soft music, but all in all the town was asleep now. It would have been a peaceful and nice scenery if he could have shared it with the rest of the crew … however, Kaisei was still alone on the Polar Tang which was softly rocking back and forth in the water.  
Usually at least a few of his comrades rolled in with the coming of the evening. Since the captain had announced that they would leave tomorrow, he was surprised that he himself had not returned yet either. Shachi was missing too… and he hadn't even been allowed off the submarine in the first place.

Well, most of them probably had just forgotten the time over alcohol and beautiful women. Kaisei tries to tell himself to calm down. After all, they hadn't had the chance of real interpersonal contact for a while and over the pleasures they just did not think about the order anymore.  
That would cause a lot of trouble … a hungover crew wasn't a good start for a continuation of the journey and the captain was already in a bad mood anyways.

With an ache in his stomach, Kaisei had to think about the shot he hadn't received yet. Law could be rather rough … especially if the captain returned with a huge hangover himself.  
… At the moment there was no point in worrying and thinking about the next day though. Maybe he should try and contact Penguin over the den den mushi? … if no one returned in the next half hour he would …

* * *

Nothing happens in the next half hour.

Kaisei still stares at the now empty dock, tired from the work during the day and the tension and worry that just did not want to disappear.  
It just wasn't normal that no one was turning up! Not everyone of them was a drinker and not all of them had gone out to party … and even if that were the case, usually they would return the purchases they had made before going out again.  
Now Kaisei had started to walk up and down the rail. Maybe the navy? Maybe a hostile pirate crew? After them, no other ship had entered the harbour and looking at the other boats none of them seemed suspicious.  
Pirates after all had a tendency to have weird and flamboyant ships. They themselves weren't an expectation with their yellow submarine …

Maybe bounty hunters? After the events with the Strawhat, the heart pirates had gained on to their reputation too. Still, Kaisei couldn't imagine that their captain would have any issues with these kinds of people. After all he was Trafalgar Law!

If only Shachi would still be here, then one of them could go out searching for the others without leaving the Polar Tang alone and unprotected. Now Kaisei was angry at himself. He should have stopped Shachi from leaving in the first place but no, his peace and quiet had been more important to him.  
He was alone on the submarine and it was his own damn fault. He could not leave! From what he had seen from the deck, the townsfolk seemed to be preparing for a festival of sorts … and festivals drew in droves of thieves and marauders like dunghills did with flies.  
On board they stored a lot of valuables. Medecine, surgical instruments and machinery and of course the gold! … not to mention a bunch of still beating pirate hearts … The gold was the most important thing in Kaisei's eyes though. He didn't belong to the medical trained staff … he actually had no idea about medicine or even surgery, apart from the bare minimum you just had to learn if you were a part of the heart pirates crew. No, he considered himself much more of an artist! In painting and in the two sword style. If you asked Kaisei, he was a master in both.

Troubled by worries, he jumps aboard onto the dock and begins digging through his pockets. Somewhere he should have a baby den den mushi and knowing Penguin, he probably had not left without one either. They still had their normal one on board as well so he could at least try to get Penguin on the phone!

Just as Kaisei decides to turn around, he pauses. Maybe his eyes had played a trick on him, but he was certain that he had seen something underneath one of the lamps on the end of the dock. And yes, two figures stepped out of the shadows. For a bare second Kaisei thought them to be enemies before recognizing Penguin's voice calling out to him and just a minute later they were close enough so he could make them out even in the darkness.

However, this new development did not give Kaisei any relief. Bepo was carrying Law's hat on his head and their captain in his arms like a baby. Law's face was hidden away in Bepo's soft fur on his neck. Penguin had wrapped the upper part of his overall around his waist and was trailing after their navigator like a beaten dog.  
Law for some reason wasn't wearing either his jacket nor his shirt and presented the whole world his bare tattooed chest. He also was missing his shoes for some reason. And Bepo … well he just looked uncharacteristically grumpy.

Kaisei stares and can't help but feel a bit amused by the sight of the so called elite. It seemed like the drinking had gotten a bit out of control.  
"You guys had fun heh? Looks like somebody was able to drink our captain under the table."

* * *

Penguin spots Kaisei in front of the Polar Tang and the first thing he hears after they come within reach was a dumb comment.

"Get ready to set sail", he rumbles as an answer and presses himself past their guard to get on the submarine. All he wanted was his bed and to be away from this stupid island. Only when Kaisei did not move, does he stop to glare at him from underneath the cap of his hat. "Didn't you hear me?"

Kaisei just shrugs. "Not possible", he answers still very obviously amused by their situation.

"What do you mean not possible?", Penguin asks now even more annoyed than before. He really wasn't in the mood for this kind of shenanigans.

"The others aren't back yet. You guys are the first to arrive."

What? Penguin must have not heard right. What did he mean with the others weren't back yet? It was already late … so late that it was already early.

* * *

_**And that concludes chapter 2** _


	3. Confusion

A deafening silence had wrapped around the Polar Tang, as she was softly bobbing up and down amongst the waves. Inside the submarine it was just as dark and silent.

Penguin, Bepo, and Kaisei all had sat down in the galley after they had brought Law to his quarter, undressed him and tucked him into his bed. The only sound had been Bepo who constantly had apologized to their captain. Afterwards they all had come to the conclusion, that it would be better to strengthen themselves and to discuss their next moves.

Penguin had been close to bashing in Kaisei's nose when he thought it appropriate to offer sake as tonic for their tired bodies. That had just led to even more silence. Both he and Bepo really had enough alcohol for the day. They all had instead agreed on coffee.

In front of each of the remaining Heart-Pirates now, stood a steaming cup of the brown drink of the gods. Each cup was decorated with a unique motif that fitted its owner. Penguin's showed a … well … a small penguin hunting a fish, Kaisei's was adorned with an oversized starfish, whose arms turned artistically over the handle of the cup and Bepo's … Bepo's cup showed a compass with ears and a lightning bolt in its center. Uni had felt like Bepo already was a bear, so he didn't need another one on his personal cup. He was talented in drawing and Kaisei had helped Uni to get the designs on the desired material. (There had been a big fight over what to put on Law's cup. The end of all of it had been that Law just had a spotted big cup that simply said "Captain" in bold letters instead of the leopard or the spotted seal that had been planned at the beginning)

"Was the drinking tour at least a success?", Kaisei says to break the - for him- unbearable silence. Penguin sighs. If it would have just been a drinking tour.

"You gonna tell me what happend or …?"

"We didn't party", corrected Penguin after considering his coffee. "We just went to a bar to talk."

"And then Law got up and screamed at us", continued Bepo meekly.

Thoughtfully, the tired Penguin drops forward and comes to rest with his head on the table. His hands reach for the cup of coffee in a tired effort. Not to drink from it, but just to warm his fingers.

"Someone dared to mix something in his grog", he mumbles, barely understandable into the table-top. "He forbade us to drink more", added Bepo obviously feeling guilty. "And then he ran out and pushed a finger down his throat."

That was also the reason why Law hadn't worn a shirt anymore when they had returned to the submarine. Kaisei grimaces at the thought of his captain throwing up in an alley.

"After that he collapsed …", concludes Penguin. He wondered what had been in the grog that Law had been drinking. They were lucky that the doctor had noticed and recognized the drug … even if it had been a bit too late, otherwise he and Bepo might have joined him in the land of dreams. Trafalgar Law had probably saved them from the worst. Never before had Penguin been so glad to not have touched his drink. Now they had a whole new problem to deal with though. Just as he wanted to ask Kaisei about the missing crew members, Bepo decides that their story wasn't finished yet.

"Penguin then made a commotion in the bar", the navigator continues. "And we tried to find out what happened and who did it."

"Had nothing to do with it", Penguin rumbles, too tired to lift his head from the table. "At least that's what they all said."

Kaisei frowns and shakes his head. "You think it was on purpose?" Who was dumb enough to try and drug Trafalgar Law of all people?

"Of course it was on purpose!"

"Where's Shachi by the way?", asks Bepo looking around like he was expecting the redhead to jump out of a corner. Penguin finally lifts his head from the table too. True … Shachi should be here with Kaisei.

"He went out to search for you guys", answers Kaisei, deliberately withholding the information that it had nothing to do with them not showing up. After all it was partly his fault that Shachi had left in the first place.

"Like I said, except for you no one turned up … You think something similar happened to them?"

A second heavy sigh escapes Penguin. That was worrisome … What if someone was after Law and his crew? He had to agree with Kaisei, maybe the others hadn't come back yet because they simply couldn't. What if they all had been taken out in the same manner?

"The navy maybe?", suggests Bepo. He hadn't touched his coffee either. Penguin couldn't blame him.

"I don't think the Navy uses drugging to catch pirates", answers Penguin. It didn't sound convincing though, after all there were black sheep anywhere who didn't give a crap about rules and regulations.

"Maybe someone just thought our captain was cute and wanted him for themselves", says Kaisei sarcastically. He sips his coffee and peers over at Bepo. The mink seemed to think that was very possible and now looked even more worried, even though Law was safe and sound in his bed sleeping.

"Great, but what idiot tries to put out the surgeon of death with a drug or some sort of medication of all people?" Penguin pulls his cup closer to breathe in the aroma of the coffee. It had a calming effect on him.

"Maybe they didn't know who he was", says Bepo staring down at his own cup. He was the only one who had finally decided to empty it, but obviously did not dare to get up for a refill.

Kaisei laughs humorlessly. "Well it obviously worked."

"Even if, they would have to get past me and Penguin to get to the captain!" Now Bepo sounded a bit hurt in his pride.

"Who says they didn't try?"

"What if someone poisoned capt'n?" Bepo whines, ignoring Kaisei's comment and continues to blame himself. "We don't know what to do."

Penguin starts massaging his nose. "We should have taken the drinks with us. Then we at least could have found out what it was."

Once again there was an aweing silence between the three. Until Bepo slams his paw on the table and gets up. "We find it out anyways!"

The shift in Bepo's voice made Penguin flinch, obviously startled at the sudden newfound energy of the navigator. He nods and gets up for himself. "We … or better", he looks over at Kaisei who hadn't been infected by the sudden rise of motivation and was hanging limply on his chair. "Kaisei and I will go into town and you, Bepo, stay with the captain and take care of him until he wakes up." The mink nods in agreement. "I'll contact you if the others come back. Remember not to eat or drink anything while you're on the island!", Bepo warns before squeaking in surprise. Penguin was pulling the mink's cheeks. "Who's giving the orders here?" It was playful but Bepo still let his head hang depressed. "I'm sorry."

Kaisei groans and sinks further into his chair. This was getting ridiculous and all he wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully everyone was okay!

* * *

The day could not have started better. Happy music echoes in from outside, voices could be heard that were buzzing and singing, and Shachi could not have wished for a better position to wake up in.

Sarcasm.

His headache, which boomed to the beat of the dull sounds from outside, made the Heart-Pirate groan. He tried to slide up a little bit, to at least get more comfortable in his position, but finds that he couldn't move. He was laying on a cold stone floor, and he couldn't see a single thing. … not that he was unhappy about that fact.

That was the worst way to start his day and Shachi felt terrible. He desperately tries to remember what had happened the evening before, but just finds a thick cloud hanging over his brain. No matter how much effort he tried to put into remembering, his memory seemed to be on a business trip … or out to party … how would he know? Another groan escapes him when he tries a second time to sit up. At least he knew one thing: He felt like a train had rolled over him and, who knew, with his lack of memory that might as well be the actual reason.

What the hell had happened yesterday evening? Or … was it still evening? The sounds suggested otherwise but the lack of light didn't help with figuring out the time of day either.

"Okay, keep calm", the pirate inwardly says to himself. He hadn't drunk anything … okay maybe a glass of sake to calm his nerves after one of the shopkeepers had offered it to him, but that wouldn't knock him off like that. He had visited the colorful town, and he had browsed through a few shops … and … then?

It wasn't very helpful either, that his instinct was telling him to switch into panic mode. Keep cool. Keep cool. Wait!

Shachi stiffens noticeably as he finally understands what his instinct was trying to tell him. An instinct he had to owe years at sea and constant confrontation with the navy or other pirates. And now it was telling him that he was not alone ...

Sadly that realization didn't help him at all. The only contribution it made was to scare him even more.

Whoever it was, they hadn't done anything to him … yet. … Or maybe they were the ones who had put him in this situation? Or they weren't any better off than himself. Maybe they were also tied up? Because the ropes were the reason why he could move neither his arms nor his legs.

For a few moments Shachi just listens … but there weren't any other sounds besides the dull music and voices in the background and the constant scared beating of his own heart in the foreground. Everything else was silent. Whoever was there with him, didn't make a single sound.

Shachi exhales softly - What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't move, let alone get up. His arms were tied together on his back and to his lower body, while his legs had been forced into an angular position, making it impossible for Shachi to sit up or change his position at all. Furthermore, it was ridiculously uncomfortable.

It was a shame! HE was a shame! Shachi served under one of the most feared and infamous pirate captains of the grandline, and he was one of the founding members of the also infamous crew … and now here he was tied up like a christmas package, without any memories and probably on the way to the nearest prison.

He at least tries to calm himself by encouraging himself that the others would search for him …. hopefully they would search for him. After all Law was probably still mad at him.

OH SHIT! Oh my god!

Shachi bites down on his lip, fighting the sudden nausea that creeps up on him. What if they thought that he deserted after the last incident? They would sail on without him! Penguin would be sad and angry and just talk bad about him. Law would forbid anyone to put his name in their mouths ever again. His existence on the Polar Tang would be erased forever! No one would ever find out what actually had happened to him! He didn't even know what was happening to him!

"_", says Shachi in his panic.

His throat felt like he had swallowed a desert. The attempt to talk turns into a painful cough. The sound seems to have startled something in the shadow, because out of the corner of his eye, Shachi could sense a movement and his heart drops.

Nothing happens and Shachi dares to breathe again.

Now he just lays there still and with closed eyes … not that it made any difference after all he couldn't see anyways and what he could see just scared him.

He did, however, manage to pull himself a bit across the ground. The urge not to lie in his own vomit had given him the strength to do so.

Outside there were still the sounds of music and people and Shachi wonders once again what time it was.

He listens for a while, fighting against all sorts of emotions that stirred up inside him. He listens in hopes to hear a familiar voice or maybe the sounds of someone breaking in, in an attempt to save him.

But there was nothing.

Suddenly Shachi pricks up his ears at a new sound. Did he just hear steps and voices coming from a different direction? He tries again to concentrate on the darkness and to filter out the disturbing noises from outside. His head was still throbbing constantly, making it hard for him to concentrate.

In fact, just a few seconds later, he heard a metallic click in the immediate vicinity, indicating that a lock had been opened. Then another movement in the shadow accompanied by a strange smelling draft. The now opened door, to which Shachi lay with his back facing, provided sparse light. For the first time since waking up was it possible for Shachi to see more of his surroundings. Not much more because now he notices his blurred and out of focus vision. However, it was enough to see some boxes and barrels lined up on the wall in front of him. From that he figured that he was in a basement of some sorts.

Shachi's heart starts beating faster with each step that came closer behind him.

"Here are two more", a bright voice declares. "Seems like today is our lucky day. One of them even has a bounty."

Bounty hunters? The navy?

Even though it wasn't appropriate for the situation, Shachi couldn't help but feel a bit proud to be right. His instinct had not betrayed him. He really wasn't alone, but he really couldn't be very happy about that either.

A whimper escapes him as a startling and painful sting digs into his stomach. One of the newcomers had just kicked him and were now turning him to his back with their foot.

"Oh look at that", the bright voice says mockingly, "Seems like someone woke up." A different voice comments from the door, "Great, Lary is going to make me clean that. Next time we take them straight to the harbor."

"_", participated Shachi in the conversation. His protesting words had been drowned out by a second coughing fit.

Fingers burry into his hair and pull him up. Shit that hurt!

It wasn't possible to see much of the person who had just invaded his space so rudely, with the light that was still pouring out of the door on the back of the figure. It also worried Shachi that his eyes refused to focus. The Heart-Pirate still tries to flash the person a defiant look not wanting to show the fear that kept beating into his ribs without mercy.

"Oh don't worry", says the figure, the body shape and voice suggesting that of a woman. "Next time it won't be our problem anymore."

Shachi clenches his teeth and tries to see what she was pulling out of her pocket. A second hand appears out of nowhere and makes him flinch. The guy who had complained earlier was now wiping his face with a foul-smelling rag. "Talk is cheap. It's not your problem anyways. I am the one who has to stay and clean."

"Oh shut up", the woman answers in annoyance, shooing his hand with the stinking rag away. Shachi couldn't help but be thankful for that. That doesn't last long though. His heart sinks back into his stomach as his brain decides that he should be able to recognize the object she was holding even if it was blurred.

A syringe.

* * *

_And that concludes chapter 3._

_Thank you so much for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

First Penguin had wanted to leave immediately, but then he had decided that there would be no point in searching for the others unless they themselves were in a good enough condition to be prepared for … whatever situation was waiting out on this crazy island, be it a fight or otherwise. Neither him and Bepo nor Kaisei had slept last night and all of them had worked the day before too.

So Penguin allows them and himself an hour of sleep.

It probably was better to not show the Jolly Roger around, even if they were wearing it with pride. If someone was targeting the crew, then it probably was better not to make themselves a deliberate target. … A Clothing change it was before he and Kaisei finally managed to leave again.

Bepo stayed on the submarine to take care of Law. The mink was just far too obvious and out of place... Or so Penguin had thought. 

The sun was just rising when they finally left the Polar Tang. Kaisei had his two swords strapped around his waist and somewhere he had found a torn black jacket with the jolly on the left side of his chest. So much for being undercover … It seemed to be impossible for them to wear something that wasn't somewhat related to their Jolly or their captain. … Penguin wasn't really any better in that regard, so he doesn't comment on it.

Kaisei didn't seem very motivated to leave the submarine either. Between his grey lips hung a cigarette which he lit after catching up with Penguin.

"You know that Law doesn't like that."

"We aren't on the ship and the capt'n isn't here", Kaisei responds, blowing the smoke into the rising sun. Penguin ignores his comrade and instead wonders where they should start. "Let's go back to the bar where we were with Law yesterday." Kaisei nods in agreement, and so the two heart pirates set off into the colorful jungle of buildings.

* * *

His eyes snap open and immediately close again.

Not a good idea.

Everything around him starts to spin.

Law opens his eyes a second time and stares at a familiar ceiling. It wasn't spinning ... It just felt like it was spinning ... right now he wasn't sure if he should take that as a good or a bad sign.

He was in his cabin and in his bed. A definite good sign.

His limbs and eyelids felt heavy, his neck was screaming, muffled with stiffness, and everything seemed to point to too much alcohol the night before. Something that didn't happen often. A definite bad sign.

Law never had one over the eight. Far too important was it for him to keep a clear mind and to maintain control over his actions. He was not averse to alcohol, but never drank more than a glass or two at a time.

… And still here he was laying in his bed with a hangover and feeling sicker than a dog.

The captain of the Heart-Pirates groans and tries to sit up. It takes a bit before he manages to fight back the nausea that was hitting him after having moved and now was finding that it was preventing him from catching a clear thought again.

What the hell did they do yesterday evening?

They had berthed on an island that seemingly was preparing a festival of some sorts. What was the name again? Did he even ask? Did anyone even mention the name of the island? No one had cared … had they?

Law shakes his head. Irrelevant, after all they already should be at sea again. What was the point of informing yourself about an island if you just wanted to stay a few hours and you didn't want to get involved in anything? If there had been danger then the person in charge of the research would have told him. … Ikkaku was the one if he remembered correctly … maybe he should ask her later.

Sitting upright turned out to be a good solution to stop the dizziness, determines Law.

What did he do yesterday?

He went out with Bepo … No, not just Bepo but Penguin as well.

…

…  
Oh fo ...

Penguin!

Damn it!

Law rubs his palms over his eyelids and sighs heavily. If he had dared to liquor Law up, so he would forget about the Shachi situation, then he should begin begging for God's mercy because Law wouldn't give him any!

Trying to concentrate proved to be difficult. His mind was shielded by thick fog and drowsiness and it was frustrating to say the least. Law wonders if it was a good idea to try to get up again. A few minutes pass, where he just stares into nothing before deciding that he did not want to stay in bed. As soon as he had a cold shower and some coffee in his hand, he would feel better!

Law pulls his legs out of his bed and faces the first challenge for the day. Balance. And it turned out to be a tough opponent.

He falls back on his bed and stares down at himself. He wasn't wearing anything beside his underwear and his shoes were missing from their usual spot right beside his bed too. Not really a surprise, he thought, but still annoying.

The second and third attempts to stand also fail. The magical number for the day seemed to be five, because it left Law reasonably safe standing on his feet.

The captain of the Heart-Pirates needed to still secure himself by holding onto the iron wall of his room as he blinked in hopes that his eyesight would return to normal.

Shower! Who needed the freaking One Piece if you could have a cold shower!?

Slowly but steadily he fights his way to his small bathroom, which he used alone for hygienic and personal reasons.

* * *

Again everything had gone black.

As Shachi awakens this time, he actually was in a brighter room … or at least there was some light, as he could make out through his closed eyelids.

After madam syringe had checkmated him again, they must have taken him somewhere else. It was maddening. Why couldn't he fight back? Why didn't his body want to obey him?

At least he was feeling a bit better. … He still refused to open his eyes though. Who knew what would happen this time if he did.

His headache had largely subsided, and he could move his legs. His arms were also moveable, but when he tries to use them, it's accompanied by the rattling of chains. Shachi sighs, he was still bound. This time he was chained to the wall, his arms above his head. The fire in his shoulders told him he must have been sitting like this for a while. Now that he could keep himself upright and tried to relieve his hands and shoulders, his weight was no longer on his arms and some blood was slowly tingling back into his fingertips.

He dares to carefully crack his eyelids open. A wooden room revealed itself in front of him, so obviously a cell Shachi maybe would have thought it funny in a different situation. There even was some mandatory straw sitting in a corner, smelling innocently. Shachi couldn't see a window but a single light bulb at the ceiling dimly lit the room and there was also some light coming from what might be an opening over his head.

Shachi's attention however was on the man who was, like himself, chained to the wall opposite of him. He appeared to be injured and hung in his chains like a limp piece of meat, suggesting that he was not conscious right now. Shachi probably had looked the same way just minutes ago.

His upper body was wrapped in bandages, some already stained red and hanging loosely. What bad handiwork, he noted subconsciously.

The most striking thing about this man however was the white and blue mask he was wearing. It made Shachi's blood run cold. He would recognize this mask and hair everywhere! The man he was sharing a cell with was no other than Killer, first mate of the cruel kid-pirates.

* * *

After a long and extensive shower, Law manages to get dressed. Even though his pants had proven to be a problem ... For some reason his feet weren't compatible with pant legs today.

After a short fight, however, they were in place and the shirt was no problem after that. The shoes however just refused until Law decides he doesn't need them and kicks them across the room. Barefoot he creeps along the wall and braces himself for the fight with the door and its sly sidekick, stairs. Before Law can touch the door handle he halts and watches some water drop from his hair to the floor. His brain was slowly getting back to its usual performance and with it came the memories.

The strange taste, the dizziness and then the recognition. Law takes a slow breath … someone … had dared to knock him, the surgeon of death, a 200 million rookie of the worst generation, out with a rape-drug. Thinking about his current conditions and how awful he felt, he concluded that it probably had been chloral hydrate.

Bepo and Penguin, or at least one of them, had not been drugged and had managed to get out of whatever situation had occurred. Otherwise, Law wouldn't be in his quarter.

He felt anger rising as he clenches his fists. Whoever was responsible for this would pay a thousand times over. Before Law manages to take mental notes about what kind of things he would do to the culprit, he staggers because of the door suddenly moving. Law would have found himself on the floor if it wouldn't have been for Bepo. The mink catches him and gives him a relieved smile. "Captain, you woke up!", he exclaims pulling Law into a bone crushing hug.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up again", he lets Law know, who was trying to escape the paws of the cuddly bear. Bepo was smart enough to realize that he wasn't doing his captain a favor and lets go of him. His paws still rest on Law's shoulders to keep him steady and Law was grateful for that. After this little … event ... he feels the nausea creep back up again. "How are you feeling?", asks Bepo scanning Law's body and frowning at his barefoot state.

"I'm okay", Law mumbles his answer inwardly while trying to make sense of his state of being, mentally noting things such as up from down right now.

Bepo didn't need an order or a question. He already knew what Law wanted to know next. "Penguin and I brought you back last night after you lost consciousness. Nothing happened to us though! We're fine!" Law gives a small nod, he already had figured out that much. At least it was comforting to know that Penguin was safe too.

Law wanted to protest when Bepo starts gently pushing him through the door and starts to navigate him to the upper deck, but he lets it slide simply because at least now he didn't have to face the stairs alone.

"You need some fresh air", claims Bepo firmly.

"I actually would prefer some coffee", Law admits, surprised by how rough his voice sounds.

"Aye aye! One coffee for the captain!" Bepo replies, eager to please his captain and make sure he was as good as possible. Especially because he hadn't told him the bad news yet.

First he brought Law up to the promised fresh air. Law narrows his eyes when they finally open the door to the upper deck. Something wasn't right … They hadn't met anyone in the corridors of the submarine, it was suspiciously silent and just now he realizes that they hadn't left the harbor yet. Even though the sun was already up and shining.

"Where is everyone?", he asks slowly while his gaze starts to wander over the deck and the harbor beyond. He didn't get an immediate answer, so he turns his head to look at Bepo, who was very obviously nervous.

"Bepo … where is the crew?", he repeats in a more sharp tone.

The mink deliberately avoids Law's eyes. "Penguin and Kaisei are in town", he answers meekly. "They … are searching for the others. No one returned yesterday and Kaisei waited all night for them. Now I'm keeping watch."

Law remains silent after this revelation and returns his eyes back to the town. In the distance you could hear loud music and people.

The festival had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

The soft rocking had a soothing effect on Shachi. After overcoming his first fright of the day, the heart-pirate realizes that Killer couldn't do anything to him right now. Still, Shachi made sure to look everywhere but at his fellow prisoner.

His gaze wanders through the small cell to the door. It seemed to be made out of metal, contrasting the rest of the wooden cell, and of course it appeared to be pretty robust. If you wanted to run away, it might make more sense to go through the wall than that shiny door.

Shachi sighs and tries to put himself in a more comfortable position. The chains around his wrists were uncomfortably loose, but not loose enough to slip through. He had no choice but to try and ignore the pain that echoed through his body. He should be much more worried about who locked him and his unconscious companion up anyways.

They obviously had been able to capture one of the worst generation and weren't afraid to use violence and drugs.

Shachi freezes … the rocking, which just had helped to calm him down, now was responsible for the opposite feeling. At first, he hadn't noticed, way too used was he to the feeling, but now Shachi starts to realize what it actually meant. He was on a ship … he was on a ship, that probably was sailing somewhere!  
Madam syringe had spoken about taking them to a harbor!

That meant, he wasn't on the island anymore.  
That meant, he would wait in vain for rescue.  
That meant, he didn't know where he was and how far he was away from the festival island.  
That meant, Law wouldn't find him.  
That meant, he would never see his friends ever again.

Shachi bites down on his lip, letting his head hang.  
Shit! Shit! No, he wouldn't cry! He was a pirate! He wouldn't allow himself to become so vulnerable! Not in front of Killer, unconscious or not.  
Shachi sniffles, pressing his eyelids together to prevent tears from falling out. Now he just felt small and helpless, and he hated that feeling from the deepest end of his soul. The last time he had felt that way had been 10 years ago.

* * *

Frustration had eaten itself into Penguin and now was working like a shield against the happiness and exuberance that was surrounding them. He and Kaisei had been pushing through the crowds for hours now.

When they had left the Polar Tang, the streets were still silent. But as soon as the first sun rays hit the cobblestone streets that morning, the weird figures crept out of their holes. People who were dressed in costumes of all possible colors and shapes flooded the town. The streets were filled with sounds and smells and it was almost impossible to navigate through all of that safely. Let alone find anyone.

What were these people even celebrating?

No matter who they asked, no one had seen their comrades. Instead, Penguin and Kaisei had to several times deal with teenagers who were looking for a challenge or had to save themselves from jesters who tried to kidnap them into the crowd.

They hadn't heard from Bepo yet either and the people here were far too busy celebrating to care for some stranger's problems.

"Maybe we should go back and see if captain woke up", Penguin points out as there was little to no point wandering around aimlessly. He turns around to Kaisei … or better to where Kaisei had been just a second ago.

Dammit! Where did he disappear to now?

"Hey Kaisei?" Penguin looks around. He sees what he thinks to be Kaisei's yellow beanie in the sea of people and starts to move towards it. "We should stay together!", he calls out trying to follow the swordsmen. A push from behind lets Penguin stagger, and he spins around but couldn't make out any suspects. When he turns around once more to follow Kaisei, he was gone.

"I don't believe it …", Penguin groans exasperated.

It seemed like fate had chosen to shove a middle finger right into his face. Shamelessly and with a fat grin.

Never in his wildest dreams would have Penguin thought, that an island that suits his tastes so much and seemed to be so much fun, would it have caused so many problems.

Everything seemed to get worse and worse and Penguin was incredibly worried about Shachi and the rest of the crew. By now it was obvious that they hadn't decided voluntarily to not return to the ship. Who knew what was happening to them right now.

Surely Shachi was deadly afraid and maybe not even … Penguin refuses to continue that thought and shakes his head with a newfound determination.

When the world was showing you its middle finger, you just had to return the gesture, he thinks grimly as he continues waltzing through the crowd.

* * *

The black haired swordsmen blinks. Just a moment ago Penguin was walking in front of him and now he had vanished into thin air. Searching, Kaisei looks around.  
Did he take a turn somewhere, and had he missed it? It wouldn't be surprising with all the distractions on the streets.

The alleys weren't just filled with people but also with stalls that were selling alcohol and sweets. Varying music could be heard from all sorts of places and just got drowned out by the whispering, laughing, and tons of people who flooded the streets. It was impossible to have a conversation if you didn't stand right next to each other. It actually was a miracle they hadn't lost each other sooner.

Kaisei decides not to search for Penguin. The man was very much capable of taking care of himself and it might be better to ask around separately anyways. Their tactic had proven not to be very successful so far.

He allows to be carried by the stream of people, looking around for further victims who might know something about the missing crew. Why was this place so unnerving? If Kaisei hated something then it was people wearing masks and now all he was looking at were people disguised with wooden and paper masks everywhere. How ironically wonderful.

Clowns, witches, fishmen, animals and all sorts of grotesque figures. The whole thing reminded him more of a horror show than a party.

Kaisei squeezes himself through a group of girls dressed up as mermaids, when three particularly tasteless costumes catch his eyes. A little off in one of the branching alleys he sees three boys enjoying themselves at an alcohol stand. They didn't seem to be drunk yet, the day was still young after all.  
Kaisei focuses on them and makes his way over to the alley. All three boys looked like they hadn't put much effort into their costumes. Ironically the smallest one was wearing a yellow orange striped suit, a white bedsheet over his shoulders and a paper mask on the side of his head with a picture of marine admiral Kizaru stuck to it.

His sidekicks had thrown themselves in very fake navy soldiers outfits without any masks but instead the characteristically seagull had been painted onto the scrappy white pants and shirts … all of it didn't look too authentic. Tasteless and badly made. Why was Kaisei so sure that the idea for these costumes had come from the suit?

"Oi you there!", he addresses the lads when he gets into hearing range. "I'm searching for a bunch of guys in boiler suits with a Jolly on the back and on the chest. You seen them by any chance?"

* * *

How long was he sitting here now? How long was he staring at his feet, always careful to ignore the soft rocking and the ever increasing pain in his shoulders. He wouldn't dare to pay his cellmate any mind either.

Shachi shyly dares to look at Killer once more, only to avoid his eyes back down to search for scratches on his shoes again. Goodness, he really needed to buy some new boots at the next opportunity.

Oh for fuck's sake, all of this was so pointless. Shachi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before finally mustering the courage to turn to Killer:

"You awake?"

No answer, just the heavy silence of the cell.

"You don't happen to know where we are, do you?"

Again, no answer.

"Ah great … me neither …"

Killer's chin still was resting on his chest and he didn't move one inch. The only indicator that the kid-pirate was still alive, was the soft rising and falling of his tummy.

"If you're here … then … then that means your captain isn't too far off either, right?" That would mean that sooner or later Eustass Kid would pop up to get Killer back. At that thought, Shachi's stomach turns. The last encounters with the red haired devil all had gone badly. The entire crew just seemed to consist of unpredictable drunkards and crazy people. No one Shachi wanted to meet in the dark … or in the light of day.

Killer kept his silence and with that started to get on Shachi's nerves a bit.

"You know", he claims. "The others are probably on their way here already. It's just a matter of time before my captain is going to clean up here."

Silence.

"They will show these bastards what happens when you mess with Trafalgar Law! They won't even have time to pray."

Killer's lights really were completely turned off and his lack of reactions just made Shachi more courageous.

"Maybe if you beg nicely, I may ask them to help you too. Of course that would come with a price."

Too much! Shachi holds his breath for a second to wait for a reaction from his cellmate, but gets none.

"If you make a good offer, they might even take off your chains."

That really didn't feel too bad. When would he ever get another chance to safely make fun off a supernovae. It helped Shachi to forget about his current situation and gave him back his self-esteem … also it was far too much fun to pass up.

"Curious that they managed to capture you in the first place. You are supposed to be super strong."

Silence.

"You probably didn't even earn your title and bounty. All you can do is look scary and cling to Kid for safety."

The temperature in the room was dropping, but Shachi doesn't realize and just continues with a firmer voice: "Why are you even wearing a mask? Is your captain unable to bear your ugly face or is he just too embarrassing for you?"

"Shut up you little shit!"

Shachi flinches violently when he finally receives an answer from the massacre soldier. A thick lump forms in his throat, causing him to swallow.

"Oh …", he notes very intelligently. "You're awake after all."

* * *

With a sigh Penguin sits himself down on a low wall close to a well. It was a bit off to the side from the crowd, so he could organize his thoughts and think about the next steps to take.

Should he search for Kaisei now? Maybe it was better to return to the submarine … Maybe Law had woken up by now and there was new information. Maybe the others had returned too and nothing had happened to them. Just a stupid prank after being so annoyed with Law's recent decisions and to delay the departure. … Actually he didn't think they were capable of doing something like that.

A soft growl from his stomach reminds him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at around noon. The tasty smells didn't really help him fight off the hunger either, but still he didn't dare to get something from the stalls. Who knew if the food there could be drugged like the drinks had been.

A little girl runs past him and catches his attention. She maybe was around eight years old and was wearing a polar bear costume with a blue dress. He couldn't help but be amused by the cuteness off the far more tasteful costume, after seeing weird and unsavory costumes all day. She was carrying a paper bag and Penguin catches a sniff of something very tasty when she crosses his path.

Surprisingly the little girl stops and turns around. She stares at Penguin through big brown eyes before she starts to smile. "I like your hat." At this, words Penguin grabs the shield of his hat out of habit and pulls it a bit lower into his face.

Curiously the girl gets closer and has to giggle, when she hears the soft rumbling that comes from his tummy. "Are you hungry?", she asks innocently and holds out the paper bag towards the bewildered pirate.

"If you want you can have some. Mummy bought it for me earlier." After Penguin doesn't make any moves to take the bag, the little girl decides it was appropriate to climb the wall next to him. She gets out a steamy ball that was coated in cinnamon and sugar, which was attached to a wooden stem and holds it out for Penguin again. "It's super tasty", she tries to convince Penguin as if he were a dog, while he was still eyeing the sweet thing warily.

Another pulling sensation in his stomach area convinces him, and he reaches for the strange ball. A little girl surely wasn't throwing drugs around to random strangers. So he was probably safe.

"Thanks …", he mutters softly, examining the dripping object closer. It was smelling sweet and was pleasantly warm.

Next to him the little girl had already started to eat. She dangled her legs, staring at him the whole time while she was nibbling on her own sweet ball. Just as Penguin decides to finally try the weird ball of sweetness, she bends forward slightly to catch a glimpse of his face. He immediately shuffles a bit away.  
"Where are your parents?", he wants to know. After all, such a little girl shouldn't run around alone, right? Especially not at an event like this one. Penguin looks around to see if he couldn't find anyone who looked like they belonged to the little girl or if anyone even cared for the odd pair sitting on the well.

"Mum went home with Dad, cause he managed to break his costume. We're all bears", she answers chewing and immediately asks a counter question. "What's your name? I'm Narri the dancing bear!"

"Penguin", the pirate replies, glancing down at the beaming girl with a smile. "Say Narri, can I ask you a question?"

"Narri the dancing bear", she corrects him but gives a strong agreeing nod. "But sure! Penguin is a funny name." She starts giggling again.

Penguin gives her an amused smile and raises his hand apologetically. "Of course. Narri the dancing bear …. Can you tell me what you guys celebrate? I'm not from around here you know", he adds for explanation, as his gaze wanders across the laughing and screaming crowd, still looking out for Narri's parents.

Narri starts to tilt her head thoughtfully and plays with the wooden stick that was all that was left of her sweet ball. "Dad says we celebrate so that there are no more bad people and everything terrible is scared of us. That's why we dress up."

Penguin blinks a bit irritated at the answer. So there weren't any bad people anymore?

"What do you mean by that?"

Narri has to think about it again, so she could come up with a better explanation. "Well like really bad people. The ones who destroy everything and take stuff that doesn't belong to them. Thieves, murderers, and pirates! Soon they will no longer exist in the city!"

Penguin frowns, finally biting into his own ball. It tastes sweet and a little bit like honey.

"Soon … so that means they still exist now? Why won't they exist soon?"

The little girl scoffs and jumps from the well. "But everyone knows that stupid Penguin. Cause the heroes will catch them all and make them into good people. We dress up and as soon as we are normal again, the bad people will be too! Everybody will be good again."


End file.
